The Blood Thirsty
by Jessabelle Silvy Capris
Summary: Tigress has a secret. What is it? Is she hungry for blood? What made her the way she is now? Does it have anything to do with her mother? DISCONTINUED. (I lost inspiration for this story. I had a whole plot for this, but I lost rry.)
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda- Fanfic

The Blood-Thirsty

This is my new story for the movie we love. This will be a Tigress x OC. It's kind of supernatural also. Not at all reality. I hope you still like it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tigress woke up in her dark room. Even though it was morning, her room was dark. Mainly because of the curtains she had put over the window to block the sunlight.

It was not that she hated the light. She hated the morning light. The light dawn brought.

*Gong*

She went to the door and said together with the others, "Good Morning Master."

Po, surprisingly, made it to the door in time to greet Master Shifu. He grinned as he made it in time.

Tigress, held her breath. She did that each morning. She found the scent in the air every morning intoxicating. She listened as Shifu gave out the morning orders. They walked out of the barracks. As they reached outside, Tigress let out the breath she had been holding and inhaled the fresh morning air. Her discomfort vanished. She could hold on to the secret safely.

"Tigress. Why do you only start talking when we reach the training hall?" Po asked.

"I like to breathe in the fresh morning air." She replied, standing in the way of sunlight. She didn't burn.

Po nodded and headed for the training hall. Tigress looked curiously at him.

"Since when did Po head for the Training Hall, on his will?" Tigress asked to her comrades.

" Master Shifu said train for a while and eat. He wants to eat." Crane said.

"When does he not think of eating?" Monkey asked and laughed.

"I even heard him dreaming about noodles and dumplings." Mantis laughed along.

Tigress and Viper rolled their eyes. But they smiled. They went to the training hall and trained for a while. Then they headed for the kitchen to eat.

Po started to make breakfast for them. The others sat around the table waiting. Monkey, Mantis and Crane started to talk. Viper and Tigress talked about the new rumours that they had heard.

"Hey. Did you know that several killings had been seen around the villages nearby?" Viper asked to Tigress.

"No. I didn't. I only knew about the killings in the Valley of Peace. And we've been doing everything we can to find the killer." Tigress replies, even though she stiffened.

Viper didn't notice the tension. She raved on about the killings. How the citizens were found dead. How they were drained of blood and their necks broken. Tigress's tension was increasing but she managed to keep a straight face.

"Breakfast's up!" Po's voice rang out as he gave everyone their meal. Tigress got a plate of tofu as she had said she wanted them only. But she only took one tiny piece of tofu. She wasn't feeling really hungry.

"Tigress? Are you sick?" Viper asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine. It's just that l am not feeling really hungry. I'm gonna go train." Tigress said, standing up and left.

Tigress headed for the Training Hall, and started her routine.

'I never went far away from the village. I was only here. I never go outside. But then how? If what Viper said is true, there is someone out like me. If he comes here, l'm doomed. Shifu and the others will know. They will kill me. l hope he doesn't come here. What if it's her? That will be worse. She will make me just like her if she manages to capture me. What will l do? I don't want anyone to find out. The only way is from this is to go away from here. Leave everyone behind. But l can't. What should l-'

Tigress was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice her surroundings. She slipped and fell. But it didn't hurt her. She stood up and decided to wait for a while. At least until her thoughts were at bay.

She heard voices coming from outside. Her friends were coming to resume training. She approached the training dummy and hit it. She kept hitting it. She let out all her anger and fear into it. She didn't notice her friends coming inside. She didn't notice them looking at her. She failed to register the urgent voices of her friends.

"TIGRESS!"

"What?!"

"You were over exerting yourself. You went too far." Viper said concerned.

"Sorry. It's just, l had a lot on my mind. You know, the killings and stuff."

The others nodded. Even they had that thought. When were they going to catch the murderer? How did the person manage to leave without even a single clue?

The others went back to training. Tigress was lost in her own world.

X-X-

" _Momma?" A young tigress asked, looking at her mother's red eyes._

 _An older female tigress looked at her two year old cub's hazel eyes in sympathy._

" _Sorry dear. But you have to be one of us. Don't worry. You won't stop aging. You'll stop when you reach 24. But you will have the blood of a vampire. You do know that you are an ordinary tigress right? You do? That's good. But, you won't be anymore. I want you to be safe. So, l am giving you this gift. Make sure you kill. We vampires should rule. The ordinaries don't have a chance against us, the powerful vampires. Now, l don't know what power you'll get, but l'm sure it will be good. Now, this may hurt you."_

 _The older tigress bit down on the neck of the younger cub. The cub cried out in the agonising pain. The cub's hazel eyes turned into amber. The cub fell unconscious as the older tigress did what she wanted._

 _X-X-_

"Tigress?" Viper slowly shook her friend's shoulder.

Tigress opened her amber eyes and looked into Viper's azure eyes. She realized that she had fallen asleep. Not good.

"Tigress. This is so not like you. To fall asleep in the middle of training. Is something wrong?" Viper asked, her eyes full of worry.

Tigress glanced around and saw that the others were looking at her in deep concern.

"I guess l'm a little sick. I don't feel too good. I think l might have fever." Tigress lied. Technically she wasn't lying. She was weak. She knew why.

"You go lie down. We'll tell Shifu. You don't look so good also." Crane said, coming closer.

The others nodded in agreement. They all could see the tiredness in Tigress's amber eyes. She looked quite pale also. They had never seen Tigress like this.

Tigress nodded and left for room. As soon as she reached her room, she locked it, and dragged her desk to barricade the door. She grabbed her black cloak and put the hood over her head, covering her face. She then climbed out through her window.

She headed for the village. She stayed in the shadows so that no one saw her. She followed one old goat. The goat took a turn to an alley. It was a dead end. No one was near also. Just as the goat turned to walk back, Tigress stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Miss. You scared this old man to death." The old goat exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest.

"You should be." Tigress said in an eerie tone. She raised her hand and pointed it to the goat. Nothing happened at first. But then, the goat fell to his knees. He gasped for air as he felt suffocated. Tigress came closer, and with a flick of her wrist, the goat fell to the ground, still gasping for air. The goat's terrified eyes met Tigress's amber ones.

"Who are you?" The goat asked, struggling for air.

"Master Tigress of the Jade Palace. I'm also a vampire." She added cheerily.

She bent down and adjusted the goat's head in such a way that his neck was exposed. She smelled his blood.

"You're gonna die anyway due to old age. But it will be slow. I'll make it real quick. It'll hurt only a little." She said and plunged her fangs into his neck, drawing blood. The old goat let out a silent scream. Tigress kept drinking until she felt no more blood coming. She drained him. She wiped her mouth and then broke the old goat's neck, in order to prevent him from turning into one of her kind.

She returned to the bathroom to take a quick wash. She made sure that she didn't smell of blood. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fresh now. Her color was back to normal, her eyes showed no tiredness and face bright. She smiled in satisfaction. she hadn't got the time to drink blood the last day as she was a little busy in training.

She went back to her room and lied on her bed. She hadn't crossed her path with her friends thankfully. She thought about the killings in the nearby villages. She only killed citizens in the Valley of Peace. Then who was this new one? Was it someone like her? A vampire?

Suddenly she bolted out from her bed. What was that feeling she just got? It wasn't bad. It was a good feeling. As if her life was going to get better. She always got the feeling when something good was going to happen. Shehad got that feeling when Shifu adopted her.

Why was her life going to be happy? She was a vampire. She couldn't be happy.

X-X-

Kage entered the Valley of Peace. He looked around with his blood red eyes. He had gone to the nearby villages and did his job. He moved again. Like he always did. He would again move from here.

But his heart told something. The moment, the South Chinese tiger stepped into the boundary of the Valley of Peace, he got a weird feeling. As if a big change was going to happen. What change?

He wore a black vest with a design of Death and black pants. He wore a dark red cloak with black hood. His blood red eyes held warmth. They weren't terrifying. But, if you knew better, you'd shrink back in fear, because of those blood eyes.

He roamed the valley for a few minutes when he caught the faint smell of blood. Fresh blood. He managed to control his instincts. He saw many citizens going to an alley. He followed them. He pushed his way to the front and saw the scene.

An old goat, lying on the ground, his skin white, eyes hollow, a bite mark on his neck, neck that was broken. Not a single drop of blood was seen. But the smell of blood was there a little.

Kage was shocked. He had just came to this valley and he was greeted with a similar killing. Who killed this person? Someone like him? It had to be a vampire. Only a vampire could break a neck like that. Who was out there?

To answer his questions, a group of people came. His eyes widened when he saw a panda. Pandas? That was rare. His eyes travelled through the others. A viper, a crane, a monkey and a mantis. Then he caught the smell of someone of his species. A vampire. He followed the scent to a south Chinese tigress. His eyes widened. Another vampire?

X-X-

Tigress was called as there had been another killing. Obviously she knew that it would be soon that they got the news. So, The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior had set out to see the crime scene.

When Tigress reached the place, she caught the smell of another vampire. Was she just dreaming? She saw her friends' reaction to the body. Before she could manage a fake shocked reaction, her eyes fell upon a male tiger. A handsome tiger, in her eyes. She looked straight into his red eyes. Her own amber eyes widened as she realized that this was a vampire. She looked back to the old goat. Somehow, she knew that the tiger knew that she was also one of him. A vampire.

'Does he know who l am in front of these people? I hope not.' Tigress worried.

X-X-

Kage realized, when her amber eyes locked with his, that she was also a vampire. He also realized that it was her who killed this old poor goat. Then how come she was out in the open? Shouldn't she be hiding?

He watched as the panda came forward and announced.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace. Fear not! The legendary awesome Dragon Warrior along with the famous Furious Five will do everything we can to catch this blood thirsty monster. Am l right?" He asked to his friends. He was a little cheerful, Kage noticed. He watched as the snake came forward.

"Citizens, you should know that we are doing all that we can to catch this culprit. Tigress and l will search for some clues. The boys will go warn the other villages about this. Okay?"

Kage noticed the tigress come forward near the snake. He saw that the others had gone. Now, in this alley, only him, the tigress and the snake was present. He approached them.

"Excuse me? Are you someone important?" He asked them, looking at Tigress.

Tigress just nodded, avoiding his eyes.

Viper gave him the accurate answer.

"Yes. We're the Furious Five and the panda is the Dragon Warrior. We're trying to find out the murderer. Who are you by the way? Are you new here?"

"Yes. My name is Kage. I must say, l did not expect to be greeted with a murder. How long had this been happening?" He asked, looking at Viper now.

Viper looked into his eyes. "I don't know. Ever since l came here, this has been happening. Each morning, one dead body. Back then, Master Shifu used to check this out. When we became the Furious Five, we started to handle this, even though we've never caught anyone." Viper's eyes were sad.

Kage looked at Tigress and noticed her stiffened posture. Back straight, eyes forward, hands tied behind. Her eyes, however, were tensed. They betrayed fear.

He nodded and asked them if he could help. Viper immediately agreed. Tigress reluctantly agreed.

Kage's eyes wandered over Tigress's body. Her amber eyes looked as if they were on fire. Her stripes defined her. She had good curves that were kind of hidden due to her loose vest. She had a pretty face also. he decided to talk to her later.

He soon got the chance. Viper said that she had to look around for any clues. She left, leaving the vampires behind.

"I know who you are." Kage stated.

Tigress looked at him straight in his blood eyes. Her amber eyes, which held fear before, were bold now.

"Of course you know who l am. I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace." She stated.

"Other than that. You're also a vampire. You're the one who did this." He said, coming a little closer to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tigress said, looking back at the corpse.

"Oh please. That's not gonna work on me. You know that l know that we're both vampires."

"Who sent you here?" Tigress asked in a dead tone.

"No one. I came here on my will. I'm sure you must've heard about the other killings. I travel from place to place. I came here for new preys. But l see that you have already claimed some." Kage replied taking one step closer to her.

Tigress was surprised. She turned to look at him.

"She didn't sent you here?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Who sent me?" Kage asked annoyed.

"My mother. My mom who turned me into one of you." Tigress looked down.

Kage suddenly realized something. Tigress wasn't born a vampire. She was turned. That would explain her amber eyes. a vampire should have red eyes. she was normal before.

Before he could ask anything else, Viper came. They decided to head back to the palace where the others were waiting. Viper invited Kage who gladly accepted. He wasn't going to lose a chance to be close to a vampire.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

And cut there! Did you like this so far? Please leave a review regarding your thoughts. I sincerely hope you like it.

Bye guys.. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kage looked around the Jade Palace in awe. So many possessions. He looked at Tigress, his fellow vampire, and smirked. She had been pretending to be normal when she was a vampire all the while. She killed innocents to satisfy her thirst, but she pretended as if she didn't know who killed them. He had to praise her. She lived a normal life in the day, and in the night, a deadly life.

He followed the others to a pool in the middle of the hall. He saw red panda meditating.

"Master?" Viper asked softly.

Master Shifu got up from his position and turned to face his students. His eyes fell upon the stranger. A tiger like Tigress with blood red eyes.

"Yes?" Shifu asked

"Master. We couldn't find a single clue. The place was clean. We tried our best, but.." Crane trailed of, knowing Shifu would understand.

Shifu sighed. This has been happening for years. Innocent people dying. But they could have a little comfort on the fact that it is old aged citizens who are getting killed. Citizens who are on the verge of death. But still the people was a little terrified. Who wouldn't be?

"Who's this?" Shifu asked, looking at Kage.

"This is Kage, Master. He had volunteered to help us in this crisis." Viper said.

Shifu nodded and arranged for a room. The room next to Tigress' was given to Kage. Shifu ordered them to go and train. The warriors left for the training hall.

Tigress started training on her favourite spot. She hit a club and set the whole thing running. She started to train but her mind was troubled. Her mind kept going back to Kage. The vampire. He knew about her. Well, not everything but the things she only knew. Should she worry about him?

She got enough and decided to train with the training dummy. They trained till noon. Then they took a break and again trained till night. After dinner, they went back to their respective rooms.

Kage was pacing in his room. He was hungry for blood. He could eat the normal food, but he would throw up later. He had to eat the stuff the warriors ate to avoid suspicion. He wondered how Tigress ate it but then found out that she also loses her meal soon after.

He was thirsty and hungry. He decided to go to Tigress's room which was right next door. He went to her room, holding his cloak. He opened her door and entered, shutting the door behind him. He saw Tigress sleeping in her bed. Wasn't she hungry?

"What do you want?"

Kage was startled. He realized that Tigress was fully awake. He noticed that Tigress looked a little pale. Her amber eyes weren't burning now. She was hungry.

"When are you gonna hunt?" Kage asked, ignoring her question.

"Why do you care?" Tigress asked, getting out of her bed. She was wearing a pure black vest that hugged her body. It showed off her curves that she hid with her normal vest. She wore pure black pants also.

"I care as l am also a vampire. I know how hard it is to stay hungry." He replied as his eyes wandered over her body. She looked really beautiful.

He watched her as she put on her black cloak and pulled her hood over her head.

"Me too. I'm going now. No one notices at this time. You better join me." Tigress said, opening her window. She looked back at him and then climbed out.

Kage followed her.

X-X-

"Tigress. I would like it if you would tell me where we're going. 'Cuz l'm starving here!" Kage whispered angrily to Tigress.

Tigress ignored him and kept walking in the shadows. After a few minutes, they reached the destination. The Old Age Home. Tigress stared at it and then crept inside. Kage followed her.

"Why are we here?" Kage asked.

"To eat."

"This is an old age home!" Kage angrily whispered.

"I know! But most of them are weak. They are praying for Death to come and put an end to their misery. We're gonna answer them. We're putting an end to their misery." Tigress said, making her way to a room. She sensed the two old couple.

Two old rabbits were lying on their deathbed. Their breathing wasn't normal. Tigress made her way to the female rabbit and Kage to the male rabbit. They did what they do always.

X-X-

"I never thought rabbits would be good." Kage said patting his stomach.

"Why? I thought you must've killed rabbits." Tigress said as they made their way to the palace.

"Not rabbits. I thought that since they were kinda small, they wouldn't have much blood. But l was wrong! They have enough blood in them to feed me." Kage cheered.

Tigress laughed a little and suddenly stopped. Did she just laugh? And why did she laugh? What he said wasn't so funny. Then why? She didn't know why, but she felt oddly comfortable around him. She remembered the feeling she got that morning. As if her life was going to get better. Was he the reason that her life was going to get better? She hoped he was. What? She did not just think that.

"Why did you stop laughing?" Kage asked annoyed. He liked her laugh. He heard her laugh for the first time and he fell in love with it.

Tigress sighed in the shadows. She looked at him. Her glowing amber eyes met his fiery red eyes.

"I don't laugh usually." She said in a quiet tone.

Kage looked at her. Her glowing eyes made her face look more mysterious. Made her look pretty.

They quietly made their way back to the palace. They went back to their rooms and slept, each of them thinking about the one next door.

X-X-

 _Tigress, a 14 year old, was out in the forests, training by herself. As much as she wanted to train with her new comrades, Viper and Monkey, she feared that she would lose control. Tigress had killed an adult python in the forests and drank her fill. She trained again alone. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her._

" _Tigress?"_

 _Tigress spun around to see a female South Chinese Tiger. The tiger had a few gray. Her bright blood red eyes stuck out._

" _Who are you?" Tigress took a defensive stance._

" _You don't recognise me? That's a pity. Oh and dear? Drop that stance. You don't remember me at all? I'm your mother sweetheart. I turned you into a vampire. You were born a normal tigress. Your father had something to do with it as he was an ordinary tiger. I-"_

 _Tigress cut her. "Why are you telling me this? I barely even know you. I don't believe you."_

" _You don't? Dear, then why do feel a strange connection between us? Why do you feel as if we've seen before?" The female tiger asked the younger tigress._

 _Tigress couldn't deny that. She knew somewhere in her mind that she knew this tiger. How did this tigress figure it out?_

" _My dear. We vampires get a special power also. I can sense feelings. You can make people do what you want them to do. That's how you killed that python. You forced it to the ground on your will. But l didn't turn you so that you could protect people. You need to kill them. Make us stronger. Make us rule this world. You could use your power to help us 'cuz your power is powerful."_

" _I won't do it." Tigress stated._

" _What?" The older tigress asked, clearly taken aback._

" _I won't do it. l am not a monster like you."_

" _You already killed dear."_

" _I killed the old people to put an end to their suffering. I killed them so that they can finally join the Creator."_

" _Nice thinking dear. But it shouldn't be like this."_

" _I will do it this way only. You can do whatever you want, but l won't be a part of it." Tigress stated in a determined voice._

 _The older tigress looked as if she was going to continue. Tigress held out her hand and pointed it to the older one. The older tigress froze a little and then fell to the ground._

" _Leave! I won't listen to you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tigress shouted tightening her grip on the older tigress. She loosened the grip suddenly._

" _You're strong for a young child." The tigress stated, trying to catch her breath._

" _I am a warrior. I will be strong." Tigress said coolly._

" _I'll be back my daughter. And that time, you'll do exactly as l tell you to do." The tigress said standing up and left Tigress alone._

' _You can come back whenever you want. I'll never do whatever you command me.' Tigress thought, glaring at the disappearing tigress._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Good morning Master."

"Good morning students. And Kage. You may eat your breakfast now and then train. Kage, you'll be joining them. Do you know how to fight?" Shifu asked looking at Kage.

"Yes. I do know how to fight." Kage replied.

Shifu nodded and dismissed them. They went for breakfast. Kage sat near Tigress. Tigress, felt oddly comfortable around him. She dismissed the thought. They ate their breakfast comfortably. Tigress and Kage soon lost their meal. They went and trained as usual. When noon came, they were interrupted by Zeng, who came crashing through the doors.

"Masters! Masters! Urgent Message!"

"What is it Zeng?" Monkey asked, the others coming towards Zeng.

"The neighbouring village of Valley of Prosperity, is under attack." Zeng tried to catch his breath.

The others immediately set off for the village. They were met with fire. The whole village was burning. Many were homeless. Many were crying over their loved ones, who couldn't make it out of their homes safely.

Tigress couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen this much destruction. She wanted to do something about the fire. She knew she could use her powers to control the fire. She could make anything or anyone do what she wanted. But if she controls the fire, that would mean revealing her secret to the others. She watched helplessly.

When the others sprang out to action, Tigress followed. She got inside a house that was burning as she could hear cries of someone. As she got inside, she used her powers to keep fire away from her. She followed the cries to a room. Suddenly the cries stopped, as she reached the room. She looked around the burning room. No one. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She could hear a voice behind her.

"Tigress. She sent me here as l can disappear and reappear anywhere within seconds. She sent me here to warn you. To warn you that she is coming back. To make sure you help her in controlling this world. I'll go now."

Tigress looked behind her. No one. She knew that what the voice said was true. Vampires had powers. Each had different powers.

She had to be careful.

She walked out of the house, noticing her friends immediately. They were comforting the ones who lost their loved ones. She noticed Kage. He was simply staring at the destruction. She walked over to hi and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked him, concern visible in her eyes.

"No. Someone told me that our secret will be out soon." Kage said quietly.

"I know. My mother sent someone. She needs me. l can make anyone or anything do what l wish them to do. I can control this fire, but if l do, l'll reveal my hideous side. I don't want that."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Tigress said sadly.

Kage looked at her. She looked back. As if this was supposed to happen, they leaned forward and their lips locked. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds. But that was enough to feel the spark. It was said that when vampires kissed, they would feel a spark which would indicate true love.

Kage and Tigress were meant to be.

And they knew it.

X-X-

"Did you do it Lightening?"

"Yes Phoenix. I told her. I even found out another vampire. I told him also."

"Another?"

"Yes. He is like her. He kills innocent to satisfy his hunger, but doesn't have the idea of dominating them."

"And what connection does he have with my daughter?"

"They were meant to be."

"He is with my daughter? They are in love?"

"Yes."

"How is Tigress's feelings towards her friends?"

"She is friendly with all of them."

"Hmm."

"What is our next plan?"

"Lightening, you are called Lightening for something. Your power for quick movements. Kill. Make new ones."

"Yes."

"I will make sure that Tigress comes under us. I will have my daughter back."

"She is like your husband."

"What?"

"Your husband didn't like the idea of vampires controlling. Your love was unique, accepted. But your daughter was one of him. You turned her. She is still normal in her heart. She doesn't feel the same way as we does."

"I know. I'll change that." Phoenix smiled. It was an evil smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What do you think? Like it? Leave a review guyz. Please? It helps me.

Thanks.

Jessabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda – Blood Thirsty

Chapter 3

Tigress was not herself. She knew that her mother wanted her and would never stop. She had no idea what to do.

"It's ok Tigress. Everything will be ok." Kage assured her.

"You can read minds?" Tigress asked him. They were sitting in an inn with the others. The others were making small talk.

"Yup. That's my power." Kage said.

Tigress smiled. She wished again that how great it would be if she were normal.

"Being vampires is not a curse. And we, we are special. We don't wanna rule the world or anything like that. Your mother thinks like that." Kage said, reading her mind again.

"Get out of my head." Tigress teased him.

They talked with the others and finally went to sleep in different rooms.

X-X-

"Tigress?" Viper knocked on Tigress's door. Tigress was late. She was never late. Kage knocked on the door and called out her name asking if she was sick. No response.

Viper opened the door. They saw no one. Tigress's room was empty. They saw a small note.

' **Warriors of the Jade Palace,**

 **I have done nothing wrong. I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter. So I took her. She's too soft, you know. She isn't supposed to be soft as she is a vampire. Oh right. You don't know that she is a vampire. Did you know that she has powers also? Vampires have powers, you know. A pity. Really. But don't worry. We'll be back soon. And you will bow to us.'**

All were shocked. Tigress? A vampire? That doesn't make any sense. And what did the person mean by writing that they will bow to this person?

Kage was shocked as well. He knew what her mother wanted. And with Tigress's power, the mother could achieve what she wanted.

'Tigress. Make the right choice.' He prayed.

X-X-

Tigress glared at her mother. Her hands were tied behind her back, so that she wouldn't be able to control anything or anyone. But tying her hands were useless.

Phoenix was sitting in front of her daughter, paying no attention to the glare. Suddenly she fell to ground and gasped for air as she felt someone choke her.

"Clearly it was useless to tie my hands." Tigress chuckled, as she controlled her mother with the help of her eyes. She released her death hold on Phoenix. Phoenix breathed deeply. She rubbed her sore neck.

"I see, that you are more powerful than l imagined." She said rubbing her neck.

"I am." Tigress said as sweet as poisoned honey.

Phoenix glared at her and tried to sense Tigress's feelings. She couldn't read her feelings.

"How are you keeping me away?" Phoenix asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sense your feelings. I can't tell if you're afraid or angry. How are you doing this? Are you having an invisible shield around you?"

"Wow. Someone's going old." Tigress teased her mother.

Phoenix snarled at being called old. She untied Tigress's hands and led her to her bedroom.

"This is where you'll be staying." Phoenix said, entering a big bedroom.

Tigress looked around and she had to admit that she liked this room.

"Is it night?" Tigress asked Phoenix.

"No. lt's morning. But do you need to rest dear?"

"I am a little tired. I spent the night trying to fight you all. So, obviously I will be tired. I'm gonna rest for a while." Tigress made her way to the huge bed.

She got under the covers and snuggled in. the bed was soft and comfortable. She closed her eyes. She felt something cold press against her forehead. She opened her eyes and froze. Her mother was kissing her forehead, in a very mother-like way. Tigress smiled and slept like a newborn baby.

Phoenix left the room sensing that her daughter was happy and calm. First, she just wanted Tigress to help her in dominating. But when she got Tigress, she felt close to her. She wanted to be a mother to her.

X-X-

Two months passed. Tigress had to admit that she became quite close to her mother. Not just close. They had regained their lost relationship. Tigress received the love she had always wanted from Shifu, her father-figure.

Tigress still wondered how her friends were doing. Especially Kage. Were they fine? Is Kage managing his thirst? Or did he kill her friends? Did he confess that he is a vampire? So many questions lingered.

"Hey Tigress. You okay?" Phoenix asked her daughter, who was looking out a window.

"Yes mom. I'm fine." Tigress answered, not looking at her mother.

Phoenix frowned. She knew when Tigress was feeling down. She did sense feelings.

"I know you're sad. But of what, I dunno." Phoenix started.

"Mom. I'm just worried about my friends. Are they ok? Are they doing well? I don't know." Tigress said worried.

"Tigress." Phoenix said sternly. "They won't accept you when they know who you are. They won't be your family anymore. They will mock you. Call you a monster. They might even burn you if they get the chance."

"What if they accept me?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Nonsense!" Phoenix shouted.

Tigress cringed. She didn't want to upset her mother.

"Sorry." Tigress apologized, which was unlike her.

Phoenix nodded. She looked out the window as well.

"Soon, we will dominate the weaklings. You will help me. Your power can make everyone do as you want." Phoenix mused.

"What else can I do?" Tigress asked.

"Hmm?"

"My power. Is that the only thing I can do? Make anything or anyone act under my command?"

"Yes. You can make the normals our slaves."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Tigress said nothing more. She knew that wasn't all. She could do much more. She would find out what she could do soon.

X-X-

The warriors of the Jade Palace missed Tigress terribly. They didn't care whether Tigress was a vampire or not. They just wanted her back.

X-X-

Like it? Leave a review guyz.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda- Blood Thirsty Chapter 4

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tigress was practicing her powers in her room. She could practice without anyone knowing. Truth be said, Tigress was quite amazed at what she could do.

"I can control the elements also?!" Tigress shouted in her mind.

It was true. She could control the elements like wind, fire, dust etc. She was amazed at her own strength.

She found out what she could do in her room. She could make the winds go faster, slower, or even make some sort of wind shield to protect herself! She could control fire by making it burn brighter or lowering it and so on. She had accidently made a tornado in her room with the dust particles in the room!

She wondered what else she could do. Could she stop hearts? Could she bring back the dead using her power as she could control anything? Maybe even life? Heartbeats?

She didn't know. But she was happy with what she could do. She didn't want her mother to find out though. What if her mother asks her to send a tornado to the valleys?

Tigress still missed her friends. The more she thought about them, the more she missed them. She was losing them. She liked her mother's sweet motherly nature. Not the evil nature. The more Tigress thought, she slowly realized that her mother was simply loving her for her power. The motherly nature Phoenix used was mostly false. There were rare occasions where the nature was true.

But Tigress didn't completely trust her. She didn't trust anyone. She only trusted the warriors of the Jade Palace. Her real family.

She missed Kage. Even if they had shared just one kiss, a small kiss, she knew that they were meant to be.

It had been six months. She had been living with her mother for six months. Most of the time, Phoenix was talking about taking over the world. Tigress was tired of it. She had no intention on taking over the world. She just wanted everyone to accept vampires as one.

Right now, Tigress was sitting in her room, on her bed, thinking about her friends.

"Tigress. It's time."

"For what?" Tigress asked Phoenix, standing up and looking at her.

"For taking over, of course. Silly you." Phoenix walked over to Tigress and smoothed out Tigress' outfit. Tigress was wearing a dark blue vest with black borders and blue net sleeves, with black pants.

"My shirt is fine, mom!" Tigress shooed away her mom.

Phoenix nodded and walked out the room, with Tigress following her. Tigress could now see that her mother wasn't kidding when she said that they were taking over. All vampires in that fortress, were dressed in black and red. They didn't carry any weapons as they had their own powers and fangs.

"We have waited long for this moment. We are taking over and everyone will be under us. We have Tigress to help us." Phoenix stated to her fellow vampires.

Tigress didn't know if she was going to follow their decision or not.

X-X-

They were getting close to the Valley of Peace. Tigress wished that the distance would get bigger again. She wished that she could somehow warn her friends. She got an idea. Maybe not a brilliant idea, but an idea nevertheless.

She focused on her powers. She closed her eyes and continued walking. She hoped that Shifu would understand.

The clouds came together and the sky darkened giving an eerie look. The dust rose up and wind started to blow, giving a dusty air. The wind headed to the Valley of Peace.

"What's up with the weather?" One vampire asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Another replied.

"Is there anyone among us who can control weather?" Phoenix addressed her followers.

All vampires shook their heads.

"Maybe it's natural." Tigress said.

Phoenix looked uncertain. They shook it off and headed to the valley.

X-X-

Master Shifu and the others were wondering what happened with the weather. Was this a sign?

"They are coming." Master Shifu stated.

X-X-

Well..? Good? I know it's short. Sorry for that. Anyway, leave a review.

Bye for now


End file.
